


Failure

by sagaluthien



Series: Emotional verse [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is staying at Elijah, and he decided to show what he feel for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a snippet to give you one of the things that leads up to the story **I Can’t Stand This Emotional Violence**.

Orlando was pleased that Elijah let him stay for a while. It felt good to be with a friend. Hopefully he would not feel the restlessness and frustrations. 

Elijah had been patient and didn’t seem to try to treat him differently. Sure it took longer time to talk when he had to write everything other than yes and no down. It wasn’t what he wanted, but he couldn’t make a sound since the accident in Dominica. 

Orlando was happy to sit and watch Elijah, to spend time with him, though he did feel that he had to let the younger man know how he felt. First, he had thought it wouldn’t be a problem, but when he arrived came there it ended up to be harder than he thought. He felt like a teenager when he would make that first contact with a girl or sometimes boy that he fancied. Then, he had been speechless, though in a different way than now.

Earlier Orlando had been out and bought some wine, liquor and food. He had rented some films, so there would be a reason to sit on the couch. Orlando knew he had to tell Elijah what feelings he held for him. Orlando felt in his body he almost had waited too long and now he didn’t want to waste anymore time. 

So when Elijah came home, he had started his seduction. He had brought Elijah’s favourite food, hoping to shine up the younger man and help the night to go great. During the dinner Orlando let Elijah talk and he had constant filled their glasses. 

They moved over to the couch and Orlando sat down close to Elijah after he put the first film in the DVD player. He also had poured stronger things in new glasses. Soon neither of them were sober and Orlando finally got the courage to explore Elijah. He hesitated only because earlier of his stay, he had tested where Elijah stood about love and guys and it seemed like he might be straight. That was why Orlando wanted him under the influence of liquor. 

Slowly Orlando had put his arm behind Elijah, leaning into him more. Orlando absently started to play with his hair. Elijah hadn’t moved, so Orlando took that as a sign that he could advance. Taking a few more swigs of the whiskey, he sniffed Elijah’s hair before pressing his face into his neck. That made Elijah move, pushing Orlando away from him. 

Orlando stopped for a moment to try to watch the movie, allowing them to cool off some and give Elijah a chance to drink more. 

Next Orlando put his hand on Elijah’s thigh. When he wasn’t pushed away he little by little started to stroke his leg. After a time and the younger man still had yet to shove him away, Orlando moved up along Elijah’s chest. 

“Orlando, what are you doing? Stop it!” Elijah exclaimed once Orlando had got inside his shirt.

Quickly, Orlando drew his hand back, trying to look innocent. Luckily, the film had caught Elijah’s interest once more and he seemed to soon forget what Orlando had done. 

Orlando let more time pass as they drank more and more whiskey. It almost looked like he was about to fail, though he was determined to get inside Elijah’s trousers.

Subsequently, Orlando made new moves towards Elijah. It seemed to take longer and longer each time before the younger man spurned his advances. 

When the film was over, they switched to some telly programme, although after another hour they turned it off and it felt like Orlando had almost reached his goal. He had gotten Elijah’s shirt open and soon could devour him with kisses.

“Orlannndooooo, let’s get… to bed… before this goooessss any fffuurrrther,” slurred Elijah.

Orlando nodded, thinking bed sounded very good. Rising to unsteady feet, he smiled widely as he saw that Elijah’s coordination was gone. Orlando knew that he wasn’t in much better condition, but he thought they could support each other, which is what they started to do. Taking hold of each other, they stumbled through the living room out to the hall, laughing like loons. 

In the hall, Orlando decided that he couldn’t wait and when they turned the corner, he trapped Elijah against the wall. He kissed him, letting his hand slip down to Elijah’s fly, snap it open and he took hold of his cock. Elijah shoved at him, but there wasn’t any hard effort behind it and he giggled.

Taking advantage of the moment, Orlando pushed the man’s trousers and briefs down. He opened his own to be able to get skin on skin contact. Grinding his own hard cock against Elijah’s made him feel better. He liked that Elijah seemed to have taken down his wall, so he continued kissing, stroking…

Suddenly, Elijah pushed Orlando backwards so hard he almost fell. Looking up into Elijah’s face he saw that the younger man had come to an unexpected soberness, gifting him with awareness as to what Orlando had attempted to do and was finally able to make resistance.

Orlando tried again, but was met by a cold hand. If only Orlando could have spoken aloud, he would have told him that instant that he loved him; now he was showing it the only way he knew how.

Elijah forcefully pushed him away again. “Stop! I don’t want to!” Orlando could see tears starting to fall from the beautiful cerulean blue eyes that haunted his every thought; it hurt his heart that he had scared Elijah. 

Orlando stopped immediately. He bent down to draw up Elijah’s trousers, but his drunken excitement got the better of him and he couldn’t resist kissing and taking Elijah’s cock in his mouth. He felt Elijah’s hand pushing at him, pulling on his hair, but he tried to ignore it. Feeling the tugging stop, he thought Elijah had finally given in. When Orlando kept going, Elijah put his hands to the wall, managing to get a foot between their bodies, kicking Orlando hard between his legs.

“You are not my friend anymore! Get out of my house!” Elijah’s voice grew stronger with every syllable. “At once! I don’t want to ever see you again!”

Orlando lay curled up on his side, on the floor in pain. At first, he didn’t make out what Elijah shouted, though when one pain subsided he became cognizant of the words his love had spoken and a whole new pain started.

Somehow Orlando got his clothes together and picked himself up before staggering out into the cold night.

 

*~*~* The End *~*~*


End file.
